Hätten wir doch nur
by VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Harry hat mit seinen Freunden Draco samt Anhang aus dem brennenden Raum der Wünsche gerettet, in dem das Dämonenfeuer außer Kontrolle geraten war. Er schickt Ron und Hermine vor, Ginny zu suchen, während er mit seinem Erzfeind sprechen will… Ein kleiner Oneshot für Zwischendurch HP/DM spielt im siebenten Schuljahr im Krieg


Titel: Hätten wir doch nur…

Zusammenfassung: Harry hat mit seinen Freunden Draco samt Anhang aus dem brennenden Raum der Wünsche gerettet, in dem das Dämonenfeuer außer Kontrolle geraten war. Er schickt Ron und Hermine vor, Ginny zu suchen, während er mit seinem Erzfeind sprechen will…+++ Ein kleiner Oneshot für Zwischendurch +++ HP/DM +++ spielt im siebenten Schuljahr im Krieg

Rating: P12

Pairing: Drarry (Harry x Draco)

Warnings: BoyxBoy

Genre: Romanze, Drama

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir (Leider…), die Rechte liegen bei JKR. Ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur aus, habe etwas Spaß mit ihnen und gebe sie brav zurück. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

Claimer: Meine Idee der In-Szene-Setzung, Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen FFs sind nicht beabsichtigt.

Hätten wir doch nur…

Schwer atmend standen Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy im siebten Stock vor der verschwundenen Tür des Raums der verborgenen Dinge. Crabbe, der wandelnde Dummkopf, hatte die Kontrolle über sein Dämonenfeuer verloren und sie damit fast umgebracht. Nun, eben nur fast.

„Ich…" Nervös fuhr sich der Blonde durch die Haare. „Danke."

Erstaunt blickte der Gryffindor ihn an. Ein Malfoy, der sich bedankte?

„Du bedankst dich? Bei mir?"

„Nun… Wenn du mich nicht gerettet hättest, wäre ich jetzt bloß noch ein Häufchen Asche. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum du das getan hast." Seine grauen Augen richteten sich auf den Dunkelhaarigen.

Jener musterte den Slytherin, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal richtig. Bisher war Malfoy für ihn immer der arrogante Schnösel, den er über alles hasste. Doch nun sah er auch den Menschen, der ihn so verwirrt und verletzlich anblickte. Aus diesen unverschämt grauen Augen. Harry schluckte schwer. Warum fiel ihm erst jetzt, im Angesicht des möglichen Todes, auf, wie schön Draco war?

„Auch wenn wir all die Jahre gestritten haben, hasse ich dich nicht, wie du es vielleicht tust oder es erwartet hattest. Ich respektiere dich als Mitschüler. Außerdem haben mir dieses Jahr diese kleinen Kabbeleien gefehlt. Warum hasst du mich so sehr, Draco?"

Der Angesprochene riss schockiert die Augen auf, als er seinen Vornamen aus Harrys Mund hörte. Die Frage klang traurig, verletzt. Es zerriss ihm fast das Herz.

„Im ersten Schuljahr… Du wolltest meine Freundschaft nicht. Ich biete nicht jedem meine Hand an, doch du hast sie abgelehnt. Ich nahm dir das übel, wollte dich dafür quälen. Dafür, dass du schon mit elf Jahren so viel weiser und klüger warst als ich und ich dich, insgeheim, dafür bewundert habe. Wo andere vor mir im Staub gekrochen sind, eingeschüchtert waren oder Angst hatten, hattest du immer einen Konter für mich. Das hat mich wie ein Mensch fühlen lassen – Ein Gefühl, welches ich zu Hause nie hatte. Ich habe dich aber niemals gehasst, Pot- Harry. Irgendwo in meinem Innersten wollte ich wohl deine Aufmerksamkeit, in der Hoffnung, wir würden doch Freunde werden. Dann wäre alles anders gekommen." ‚Vielleicht wären wir dann sogar mehr als nur Freunde…' Doch das sagte der Blonde nicht mehr.

Harry lächelte sein Gegenüber an. Es war kein gezwungenes Lächeln wie sonst, sondern es war ehrlich, offen und freundlich.

„Ich… Dann lass uns jetzt Freunde werden, den Zwist beilegen."

Verwirrt blinzelte Draco. Harry wollte mit ihm befreundet sein? Trotz allem, was er ihm angetan hatte? Sein Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Ja. Ja, unbedingt! Du… Das wollte ich schon lange… Ich… Ähm… Danke."

Errötend wandte er sich ab, wollte gehen. Da fühlte er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter. Bei der Berührung kribbelte alles in ihm und er hatte plötzlich den Drang, den Jungen vor ihm zu küssen, ihm zu sagen, was er all die Jahre schon heimlich empfand.

„Draco? Was wolltest du eigentlich sagen?"

Die Worte klangen so liebevoll, dass er sich sehr zusammen reißen musste, um nicht sofort mit der Wahrheit herauszuplatzen.

„Das ist unwichtig. Du würdest mich hassen."

„Nein, bestimmt nicht." Belustigt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Doch als er sah, wie ernst Draco wurde, drückte er sein Kinn nach oben, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Was ist es?"

Er war nahe an den Blonden herangetreten, der mit diesem kontakt überfordert war. Die Gefühle übermannten ihn, waren in seinem Blick zu lesen. Grüne Augen forschten in grauen, graue versanken in grünen. Harry stockte der Atem bei der Zuneigung, die der Slytherin ausstrahlte. Auch er wurde sich der Nähe bewusst, gab dem Drang nach.

Als ihre Lippen sich berührten, war die um sie herum tobende Schlacht vergessen, alles war ausgeblendet. Es war nur ein keuscher Kuss, der jedoch bald tiefer wurde. Dracos Zunge strich nach dem ersten Überraschungsmoment über die Lippen Harrys, der ihn bereitwillig einließ, sodass beide jeden Zentimeter der Mundhöhle des anderen erforschten. Keuchend und nach Luft ringend ließen sie voneinander ab, als sie ein lauter Knall mit darauffolgenden Schreien schlagartig in die Realität zurückholte.

„Was…?"

„Ich glaube, ich liebe dich. Aber jetzt muss ich gehen, meine Freunde brauchen mich. Hätten wir uns doch nur eher ausgesprochen oder es eher erkannt." Er lächelte gequält. „Bis später. Wir sehen uns!" Damit wandte er sich um und rannte in die Schlacht.

„Ich liebe dich auch!", rief Draco dem anderen noch nach, ehe er selbst loslief, um seinen Vater zu suchen.

******  
Harry war auf dem Weg, um sich Voldemort endgültig zu stellen. Er wusste dank Snape – nein, dank Severus – dass er sterben musste, damit Voldemort endgültig getötet werden konnte. Wer das wohl tun würde? Ron? Hermine? Ginny? Luna? Neville? Oder einer der Lehrer? Ein Ordensmitglied? Traurig dachte er an alle, die er zurückließ. Seine Gedanken blieben bei einem Gesicht hängen. Würde sein Slytherin um ihn weinen? Er hatte gesagt, er liebt ihn und jener hatte es erwidert. Nach so langer Zeit des Alleinseins, musste er sterben, wenn er seine Gefühle erkannt hatte. Aber wann lief das Leben eines Harry Potter schon mal fair? Gerade darüber nachdenkend, stellte sich schwer atmend die Person seines letzten Gedanken vor ihn, schaute ihn wütend und skeptisch an.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass du dich nicht selbst stellst. Das kannst du mir nicht antun. Hat dir der Kuss denn nichts bedeutet? Weißt du nicht, wie sehr du mir wehtun würdest, wenn du gehst?"

„Draco…" So viel Liebe schwang in diesem einen Wort mit, dass dem Blonden die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ich muss… Um euch alle zu schützen. Ich liebe dich. Dessen bin ich mir jetzt sicher. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich zurückkommen werde. Vertrau mir… Das Licht wird siegen."

Er umarmte seine Liebe sanft, wissend, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Dieser nickte traurig und ließ den Jungen, der überlebt hatte, gehen. Der Kuss, den die beiden tauschten, fühlte sich für ihn wie ein Abschied an. Und da wusste er, was Harry plante. Er würde das verhindern.

******  
„Draco, geh, schau, ob der Junge tot ist."

Gehorsam nickte der Blonde. Mit bleiernen Schritten lief er zu dem reglosen Körper seiner großen Liebe und fühlte seinen Puls. Und er fühlte… Nichts.

„Er ist tot. Mein Lord, dürfte ich meinem Erzfeind kurz allein zusehen, wie er so daliegt? Es ist so befriedigend."

„Natürlich."

Damit zogen sich Tom Riddle und seine Todesser zurück, ließen Draco allein bei dem Toten sitzen. Dem kamen jetzt die Tränen.

„Ich wusste es… Du hast mich angelogen, Harry. Ich liebe dich! Und du hast mich allein gelassen… Ich schaff das nicht ohne dich!" Er schluchzte auf. „Du Dummkopf… Warum konntest du nicht einmal selbstsüchtig sein? Hätten wir doch nur eher…" Seine Stimme brach; er erhob sich und lief zurück zum Schloss, um für Harry zu kämpfen. Auf der richtigen Seite. Hogwarts Seite. Um das Licht gewinnen zu lassen und Harrys letzte Worte wahr werden zu lassen.

******  
„HARRY!"

Die Flügel der Großen Halle waren noch nicht ganz aufgeschwungen, als Draco schon vor dem erschöpften Gryffindor stand. Dieser lächelte sanft, als die Hand des Blonden, der Tränen in den Augen hatte, sich auf seine Wange legte.

„Du lebst? Es ist kein Traum?", flüsterte er mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ich hatte solche Angst!"

Damit überbrückte er die letzten Zentimeter und presste seine Lippen auf die des Helden der Zaubererwelt, bevor er ihn in eine erdrückende Umarmung zog und ein Schluchzen seine Lippen verließ. Um die beiden wurde Gemurmel laut. Jeder hatte es gesehen, doch keiner wusste es oder hatte es geahnt. Ron stand mit kalkweißem Gesicht neben seiner Freundin, die das Pärchen mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Wann zur Hölle ist _das_ denn bitte passiert?", fragte Neville verwirrt.

Aber Harry war egal, was andere dachten. Er hatte sich geopfert, seinen Drachen zurückgelassen und jetzt, jetzt dachte er an sich selbst. Und an sein Glück, welches in Form von Draco Malfoy wieder begann, ihn, diesmal viel leidenschaftlicher, zu küssen. Er seufzte, als seine Zunge die von dem Blonden anstupste und die Elektrizität durch seinen Körper direkt in seine Lenden schoss. Er war glücklich, frei, hatte Freunde, die Welt war gerettet und das Wichtigste: Er war endlich nicht mehr allein, denn von seinem Slytherin würde ihn nichts mehr trennen können. Hätten sie sich doch nur eher schon versöhnt, dann wären sie schon eher zu dem geworden, was sie waren. Überglücklich in den Armen des Anderen.


End file.
